Drabbles
by rainswings
Summary: Some drabbles of mine, part of the drabble a day challenge notawordsmith has running. Some of them will be here, others will be written on , written under the same username. T only because I might write something that might offend someone, to be safe.
1. Festive

Festive

The boys stared at me in wonder as I waltzed out of my room and into the main area of the lair. I gave them a polite smile and ignored the gaping mouths as I flounced past them in my dress. The main color is a pretty scarlet, and the underskirt a dark black, showing through beneath the beautiful, bloody color. The skirt of the dress is that of those that flare out, and I even let my wings rest outside the dress, and their mostly bloody color adds to the appearance of dark, deathly beauty. I'm guessing that the white face paint I wear, with a thin black line that runs between my lips and off the sides, little dashes crossing through it, along with the black that circles my eyes, making my face look like a skull, amplifies the look of having woken from my coffin rather than bed. I fixed everything about me up to perfection, and the turtles stare at me in confusion in the lair, even master splinter unable to hide his amazement. Leo's whisper makes me laugh. "It's just the second of November. What's with…?"

He simply points at me and with a twirl and demonic-looking smile I answer festively, "My favorite holiday, la dia de los muertos!" I run and hug a confused Donny.

"Of course your favorite day is day of the dead. Of course it is."

**This is a bit long, but I couldn't bear to cut a word out of it. I like this one, everyone else's 'Festive' drabble had to do with Christmas, and it really is a day I love. This is the same character as starting again. Also, I thank a guest for reminding me it's the second of november, not the first.**


	2. Pristine

Pristine

I look at my two older sisters and one younger one, searching them for any imperfection in their outfits. We all plan on being one of the people to make it to the clock tower, and when we reach the new planet, the one they call earth, we want to look like the most pristine creatures, the best of the best from our planet. Everyone is dressed to perfection. The rich have on their best clothes while even the poor have gussied themselves up as much as possible. I look out at our sparkling planet, so good and kind and wonderful and pure, and wonder why it must be destroyed so violently. Why must something so pristine, so perfect, go to waste so quickly no other species than the ones who were there first enjoy it? Why must all this wonderfulness go to waste, and all over our silly queen. Our world had so much left to discover, so much more to show us. The queen decides it would be best if the place were destroyed, burnt to the ground without a second thought, and so she lets a horde of different species learn to hate us and want to destroy this pristine world. Giving each one hug for good luck, I look at my sisters and smile softly. They look gorgeous, graceful, pristine.

**A tad long, and it's a bit of story I'm working on for another fanfic. Not my favorite, just had to get through it.**


	3. Creation

**Creation**

I stared at my creations in wonder. Never before had I used so much magic. Magic can be so simple, even those with no natural ability could work a puppet without touching the strings after some practice, and even make people forget things with enough time and dedication. Normally I will go no farther than blinding people in a world of blackness, and to use such magic requires only a little innate skill and enough practice. Never before have I needed to create this. I can take care of myself, and I now have four friends who are true ninjas. It's odd, though, to have such friends and still be taken to the point of needing such strong and dark magic as this. I'm actually rather impressed with myself, very few of those who know magic can work shadows into living creatures. I've taken a sunset battle my friends and I were sure to lose to the group who came at us against an army of living shadows with their own thoughts, meaning I only supply life and the basic goal; they live out their lives. My shadows circle and attack ruthlessly, leaving many alive and in complete terror. It's great to hold the strings, be the creator, the puppet master.

**Just Amelia from my story Starting Again going a tiny bit power hungry. She simply knows magic, is naturally good, and knows mostly darker, deadlier magics. Plus, it's fun to let my power hungry destructor side out every once in a while.**


	4. Tapestry

Tapestry:

"Oh my…" I whisper, staring at the abandoned house that I had once lived in. Spiderwebs cover the outside, and the door is the same. Using my foot, I pull open the screen door and enjoy the fact few webs are between it and the whitewashed wooden one. Pulling out my old keys, I work the lock open and signal the guys inside. Whilst the turtles look around I try to ignore the fact that around me are the carcasses of my old life. A few tillandsias hang on for dear life, along with a few cacti we had. After giving the living a good watering, I wander about the house, finally reaching the spare room. The one with my grandfather's tapestry hung. It was a picture of health, of love, and though it's abstract its meaning is clear as day to me. They stare at it, uncomprehendin of it's meaning. This is the old life. The piece is my family and the hope we had and the laughs we shared and the food we ate. As much as my body holds me, this piece of art holds my old life.

**Bit short on this one, but I like it like this, even if it's not so good.**


	5. Grandeur

Grandeur:

Sitting on the trash bin, I look at my palace. It's a world of free speech written on the words and shouted across rooftops. It's a world where anyone is accepted. It's a world of lazzes-faire ruling, people thinking what they want, doing what they want, feeling how they want. To the average king or queen, this is a place of trash and dirty city hobos. To me, this is grandeur like nothing else. The finest wines from Greece, with the most beautiful architecture from Rome, and the most perfectly clean air from Singapore could not come together to create a better place. Here, there is color everywhere. On the walls, on the people, in the air. This is a place where art is everything. Here is the place where creativity is at its freest. No, this is not the typical idea of a grand site, but it has more grandeur than most see.

**Just going through the motions here, sorry for the crud.**


End file.
